


Fallen Stars (OC warriors)

by NespressoGod



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NespressoGod/pseuds/NespressoGod
Summary: In the midst of the three clans, Snowclan, Mountainclan and Tundraclan, two unusual kits are born to the mate of Tundraclan's leader, leaving a dark shadow looming over his clan and growing larger as the kits age. Will his allies help him in his time of need, or will Tundraclan be enveloped in the darkness?





	Fallen Stars (OC warriors)

Characters of the clans:

Tundraclan:  
Leader:  
Stonestar- An unusually small but strong tom with long and thick grey fur. One blue eye and one cloudy white eye with the fur missing around it. 

Deputy:  
Rosethorn- Pale blue tom with deep brown eyes and long but spiky fur. 

Medicine cat- Shinesky- A grey she-cat with white,cloud-like splotches on her fur. Pale gray eyes.

Warriors:  
Tatteredbranch- An extremely pale grey she-cat with barely visible stripes, dark blue and narrow eyes and a stocky, muscly body. (Mentor to Whitepaw)  
Tallgrass- Tall white she-cat with gray eyes. Short but thick fur. Very small ears.  
Scorchgaze- A half deep red and half grey tom with unusually bright but piercing yellow eyes. Extremely tall with sharp claws. (Mentor to Lostpaw)  
Flutterwing- A pale brown she cat with green eyes. Twitchy.  
Clawfur- Old ginger tabby tom with many scars scattered around his pelt. Dark orange eyes. (Mentor to Burnpaw)  
Sharptongue- Inky black tom with strikingly clear yet warm green eyes. 

Apprentices:  
Whitepaw- Plain white tom with blue eyes, deaf in one ear. The oldest apprentice alongside Lostpaw. (Apprenticed to Tatteredbranch)  
Lostpaw- Blind pale blue she-cat with orange eyes. (Apprenticed to Scorchgaze)  
Burnpaw- A half deep red and half grey tom with large green eyes. Quite small. The youngest apprentice (Apprenticed to Clawfur)

Queens:  
Maizepetal- Old black tabby she-cat with green eyes, a long scar across her left cheek which reaches down to her chest. (Mother to Whisperkit)  
Silentswoop- Pretty white she cat with black freckles underneath her eyes and flecks along her pelt. Bright blue eyes. (Mother to Mothkit,and Rainkit)  
Meekfur- Dull, fluffy black she-cat with splotchy white paws and tail tip. Light heather-coloured eyes. (Mother to Foxkit and Lifekit)

Kits:  
Whisperkit- Ginger and black tom with pale mossy green eyes. (Parents are Maizepetal and Clawfur)  
Mothkit- Albino tom with a dainty and fragile frame. (Parents are Silentswoop and Stonestar)  
Rainkit- Albino she-cat with a dainty and fragile frame. (Parents are Silentswoop and Stonestar)  
Foxkit- Ginger tom with black paws and black circles around his eyes. Piercing yellow eyes. (Parents are Meekfur and Scorchgaze)  
Lifekit- Gray she-cat with red eyes and red flecks in her fur. Unusually small with a short, nubby tail. (Parents are Meekfur and Scorchgaze)

Elders:  
Sweetpaw- Young tom with a broken and twisted tail and a twisted back leg, Large scar across his twisted leg. Dull dark grey eyes and grey fur with white speckles. The youngest elder.  
Longleap- Cream tabby tom with large ears and mossy green eyes. Sleek fur and a short tail.  
Ashstreak- Extremely old black tabby she-cat with blind green eyes. Practically deaf.  
Rageclaw- The oldest cat in the elders den. A once handsome red tom with gray tints in his fur. Dulling black paws and tail. Clouded orange eyes. Completely blind and deaf. The previous leader of Tundraclan.

Mountainclan:  
Leader:  
Hopestar- White she-cat with a grey belly. One blue eye and one green eye. Torn eyes.

Deputy:  
Coldsun- Light blue she-cat with piercing icy blue eyes. A long scar across her face. 

Medicine cat:  
Cinderdust- Grey tom with a ginger streak on his chest. Brown eyes. (Mentor to Shatteredpaw)

Warriors:  
Firesight- Half deep red and black she-cat, long and silky fur with bright yellows eyes.  
Sweetash- Dilute calico she-cat, short but soft fur and large paws. Soft and gentle orange eyes.  
Brokenice- Blue tom with a dark blue streak along his back and a dark blue a thunderbolt like pattern on his forehead. Yellow eyes with a bright blue fleck in one of them. (Mentor to Cottonpaw)  
Ripplewave- Dark calico she-cat with brown eyes. (Mentor to Dropletpaw)  
Heavytiger- A dark brown tabby tom with a stocky frame, large paws with sharp claws.

Apprentices:  
Shatteredpaw- Solid grey tom with amber eyes. (Apprenticed to Cinderdust)  
Cottonpaw- Ginger tabby tom with a white belly and paws. Green eyes. (Apprenticed to Brokenice)  
Dropletpaw- Deep blue tom with two blue streaks from his eyes to his jaw. Blue eyes (Apprenticed to Ripplewave)

Elders:  
Speckledrose- Brown she-cat with white speckles along her pelt. Sunken orange eyes.

Snowclan:  
Leader:  
Viperstar- A long furred dark brown tabby tom with a scar in the shape of a snake-bite on his cheek. Deep amber eyes. (Mentor to Whippaw)

Deputy:  
Thistleclaw- Dark ginger tom with jet black paws and spiky fur. Almost black eyes. (Mentor to Fidgetpaw)

Medicine cat:  
Mudpelt- Solid brown she-cat with pretty blue eyes.

Warriors:  
Bluepelt- Solid blue she-cat with yellow eyes. An array of scars on her pelt.  
Flamesneak- Dark ginger she-cat with blood red eyes. Spiky fur.  
Owlfeather- Soft furred pale brown she-cat with a white belly and chest. Wide and round amber eyes.  
Bonestrike- Extremely pale gray tom with half of his face missing and one singular brown eye. (Mentor to Saltpaw)  
Whitewind- Extremely pale and tall gray tom with brown eyes. (Mentor to Icepaw)

Apprentices:  
Whippaw- Dark grey tabby she-cat with brown eyes. Sharp claws. (Apprenticed to Viperstar)  
Fidgetpaw- Ginger tabby tom with brown eyes.. (Apprenticed to Thistleclaw)  
Saltpaw- Extremely pale gray tom with one brown eye and one red. (Apprenticed to Bonestrike)  
Icepaw- Grey she-cat with one brown eye and one red eye. (Apprenticed to Whitewind)

Queens:  
Mudpelt- Solid brown she-cat with pretty blue eyes. (Mother to Smallkit)

Kits:  
Smallkit- Dark ginger tom with brown paws and spiky fur. Fully black eyes. (Parents are Mudpelt and Thistleclaw)


End file.
